1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image outputting system, and in particular, a self-manipulating image outputting system that is installed in locations such as stores and amusement facilities connected to a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-183112 describes a printing system that can be manipulated remotely to print when a small error occurred in a printing unit. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-75667 describes a communication processing system that can notify to a server process of an abnormality of a printer and present appropriate messages to a remote user.
In prior art self-manipulating image outputting apparatuses, since management of printing materials was not done at all, printed image quality varied due to temperature and humidity of environment. When an administrator of the self-manipulating image outputting apparatus tries to correct changes of the printed image quality, trial and error are done in correcting the image quality, thereby not only necessitating time for correction but also causing problems of stability of the printed image quality.
Printing systems of the above-described Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-183112 and the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-75667 acquire error information of a printer remotely and only deal with the error in accordance with the error situation.